Memories
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: the 10th Doctor is about to regenerate and has a few seconds to reflect on his times with Rose. Song fic. Rose/Doc


A/N: i dont own Doctor Who, John Barrowman, Rose Tyler or this song. (but if someone could gift wrap it for me...)

Warning: you may need tissues as it is rather sad.

Summery: the 10th Doctor is about to regenerate and has a few seconds to reflect on his times with Rose, set to John Barrowman Singing a weekend in new england and is in the Doctors point of view so on with the story. Oh and the scenes are from series 1 2 and 4

I can feel the burning of my cells starting to change but it dims as i meet roses tear filled eyes and i drift back into my memories of the girl to whome my heart belongs.

_Last night I waved goodbye, now it seems years_

_I'm back in the city where nothin' is clear_

_But thoughts of me holding you, bringin' us near, _

The first time i meet her, her fear nearly over welming, i couldnt just leave her there. Grabbing her hand i said the first thing that came into my head RUN. Not exactly the best introduction expecially as we were getting chased by manicans, i suprised she didn't slap me when i turned up at her house. My memories of my ninth generation are hazy all i can remember is her (and the time i got slapped by her mother, i mean how can i forget that it hurt.) I thought i could show her the wonders of the universe and hide her from the dangers oh how wrong i was.

_and tell me_

_When will our eyes meet, when can I touch you?_

_When will this strong yearnin' end?_

_And when will I hold you again?_

Daleks closing in. i did the only thing i could, i sent her home, even Jack (good old jack i see he is here with me now) knew it was the right thing to do, but i always forgot her stubboness, she returned to me. but not as my Rose, but at the BAD WOLF the time vortex running tohugh her head, she was going to burn. She distroyed the daleks but to me the price was to high until i remember i could take the votex into my body. Ok i would kill me but i still had 3 generations, Rose didnt even have one. Our first kiss, the only time i could achally feel Rose not just the bad wolf. But then she passed out, not memory of her great deed, and i had not time to explain as i regenerated. I remember think, will i ever see her again in the same way?

_Time in New England took me away_

_To long rocky beaches and you by the bay_

_We started a story whose end must now wait, _

I loved her even more in my tenth generation,but all good things must come to an end. So many things that could take her from me: Cyber men, Werewolf, Sarah Jane (ill admit i was a bit follish there as i was with madame de pompador), Mickey. I felt an angry as nevr bfore when her face got sucked into that tv by the wire. I could remember the nightmares she suffered from after the devil and the impossible planet, '_the child will die in war'_ i dont care if he was a devil he should have never had said that it was just tempting fate.

_and tell me_

_When will our eyes meet, when can I touch you?_

_When will this strong yearnin' end?_

_And when will I hold you again?_

I lost her and my heart, all to damn Torchwood. Any idiot Knows not to open a unknown hole in space to let in 'ghosts' and the fact the humans just accepted them into their homes. Just proves that most are just stupid little apes. I tried agian to send Rose away, again her stubborness brought her back to me. But it wasnt enough, her grip wasnt strong enough, if it wasnt for Pete, Rose would have been dead. But to me she might as well have been. My life was stuck on a parrelle universe, with only 2 minuets to talk. She told me she loved me, i never got to say it back and she was gone, and my heart with her.

_I feel the change comin', I feel the wind blow_

_I feel brave and daring, I feel my blood flow_

_With you I could bring out all the love that I had_

_With you there's a heaven, so Earth ain't so bad, _

Donna told me of a blond girl, i hardly dared hope, fire filled my long dead vains once again, as i pused her to rember what the two words the girl had said to her. BAD WOLF. Fear filled my head for the universe, but my hearts started to beat with love again. Rose was back, no one else knew of bad wolf (except Jack but he isnt blond even if he does have his moments). i would save the universe and find Rose, tell her i love her, hold her and show her how much i care, that is if i could find the know missing earth.

_and tell me_

_When will our eyes meet, when can I touch you?_

_When will this strong yearnin' end?_

_And when will I hold you again, again?_

'Ask her yourself!" I could hardly believe Donnor's words. i turned slowely to see her, My Rose, smiling at me, that heart stopping smile, tongue behind her teeth. She was running towards me as fast as i was running towards her, craving to finally hold her again, both our eyes swimming with tears. But all good things must come to and end but this one finished before it started, for i got shot by a darlek. Jack killed it, saving rose, but i knew there was no hope for this body i need to regenerate.

_again?_

The final seconds, i say im sorry to Rose, for having to change, and the last thing i hear before the flames over take me is her pleading sobs, and the slight swearling gold in her pale eyes.


End file.
